Family Comes First
by Raptorcloak
Summary: In a world where Kushina is Naruto's cousin and bodyguard and they share halves of Kurama, he joins her on a mission to battle remains of The Prajñā Group and then come to a relaxing plunge pool where the fun takes shape. For Forever United Never We Fall. NarutoxKushina. AU. Contains Incest; don't like, don't read. Please R&R if enjoyed.


Surprise! Welcome to this giant shocker of a pairing in which I pair Naruto with his mother Kushina, who in this story will serve as his cousin instead, as they go on an adventure unlike any other as I make my first NaruKushi lemon for _**AkashXD's**_ Uzumakicest community as its newest staff member thanks to two lovely ladies who I've decided to leave anonymous and more on that later. As thanks for being a key role in helping me get past for my former disgust for the NarutoxKushina pairing in general, I have my wise friend _**Forever United Never We Fall**_ to thank for my being a NaruKushi fan and I dedicate this tale to him.

Here we enter a world where Kushina is not just his cousin but his bodyguard as well and they shared both halves of Kurama akin to the Gold and Silver Brothers. So let's dive into my first outing with this pairing and if enjoyed, please leave behind a review but if you hate incest, do us all a favor and prove you can read by leaving before you end up making an ass of yourself.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _**Naruto.**_

 **Notes:** Neither Kushina nor Naruto have Kurama sealed in them at the start of this story while Mito is her grandmother as well and as such, she's the same age Nawaki would be if he lived to Naruto was born.

* * *

 **A SKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

"You want me to be his bodyguard?" Kushina smiled as she stood in the Hokage Mansion with Minato sitting on the bed with Tsunade, who was in the middle of nursing their newborn son as the elderly Mito sat nearby with the equally happy Shizune.

"Yes. You did such a wonderful job protecting Tsunade during her pregnancy that I could think of no one better suited for doing the same for our son." Minato proudly said and Kushina's cheeks flushed as she beamed at the idea while wanting to jump for joy before ultimately composing herself.

"Hokage-sama, Tsunade-sama, it would be my pleasure to guard your son throughout his upbringing." Kushina bowed.

"Happy to hear it, Kushina." Tsunade gratefully smiled with her nursing coming to a stop and Mito cooing at her great-grandchild squirming about in his mother's arms.

"I think this'll an be experience either of you will enjoy." Mito said as Kushina approached Tsunade and the infant looked up at the redhead.

"Hey, little guy, looks like we're gonna be see each other a lot from now on, huh?" Kushina smiled and Naruto only cooed at his elder cousin.

"Naruto; I won't let anyone lay a hand on your head, 'tebane." She said while lightly brushing his light turfs of hair and a smile formed on his tiny face.

 _Years Later_

"Get back here, Naruto!" Kushina roared as she chased after the now 16-year old through the streets and the blonde ran from the angry redhead having caught him peeping at the Konoha Hot Springs with Jiraiya.

"Can't we talk about this, Kushi-chan?" Naruto pleaded.

"No chance, Dattebane!" Kushina bellowed before Naruto sprang into the air and formed a few shadow clones before sending them in different directions to confuse her. As he spotted her using chakra chains to ensnare their feet, he took off to the training grounds and caught his breath while leaning against one of the poles.

Shaking his head while chuckling, Naruto may have trusted Kushina with his life but he knew better than to test her wrath akin to Tsunade and he jumped to his feet to leave. However, to his surprise, he sensed something that made him temporarily freeze in fear and he started to run before Kushina tackled him.

"Gotcha!" The redhead said before holding him still.

"Calm down, Kushi-chan. Do we have to do this?" Naruto fearfully said.

"Just what were you thinking peeping like that?! Do you want to become as big a pervert like Master Jiraiya?!" Kushina scolded with her long hair flowing about behind her in its almost supernatural state and Naruto smiled at her.

"Is this about my peeping or are you mad I wasn't peeping at you, Kushi-chan?" Naruto smirked and she instantly clobbered the top of his head with a flustered look on her face.

"Wrong again, 'tebane!" Kushina bellowed and Naruto clutched his noggin as his bodyguard had realized what she had done as he tossed her a frown.

"Sorry, Naruto, there goes my temper again." Kushina laughed while rubbing the back of her head and helping him to his feet. While Kushina's temperament was something he feared, he knew her scolding him was less frightening than one he'd receive from Tsunade and he began to walk with her as she looped her arm around him.

"Look, Naruto, Master Jiraiya has a lot to teach you, but I don't want Tsunade-sama to find out and ban you from ramen like she did that one time." Kushina said.

"Don't remind me." Naruto shuddered in remembrance and Kushina smiled at him.

"Speaking of which, how's a couple dozen bowls sound? All that chasing really cooks up an appetite, Dattebane?" Kushina said with him grinning.

"I'm there!" Naruto happily said before they started to Ichiraku and were already on their respective third bowl as they chatted.

"Kushi-chan, you have the best taste." Naruto said while downing his bowl and she poked him in his cheek.

"Naruto, why do you always call me that?" The redhead asked.

"It fits and it's cute, kind of like you." Naruto smiled and a playful look appeared on Kushina's face.

"Kind of cute?" Kushina said while pretending to sound hurt.

"All right, forget cute. You're one red hot habanero." Naruto said and Kushina broke out laughing while nudging him with her elbow.

"Now that's better!" Kushina smiled and Naruto eagerly smiled at this.

"Perfect." Naruto said.

"But what do I call you?" Kushina continued to tease.

"Stunning?" Naruto said with his cheeky grin appearing.

"How about foxy?" Kushina smiled and the blonde raised an eye at his cousin.

"Sounds like something Granny Mito might have thought of, don't you think?" Naruto said and Kushina began giving it some thought before agreeing.

"Know what? It does." Kushina said and by the time the pair were done eating after five whole bowls of ramen, they headed to the Hokage Monument to oversee the village as night had taken shape and they looked over the village.

"Hey, Kushi-chan, do you ever wonder why Granny Mito gave us both halves of Kurama?" Naruto asked in regards to Mito having used an original variety of the Tailed Beast Transfer to give them the respective Yin and Yang halves of the fox just prior to her passing.

"She was an expert in unity just like Gramps Hashirama so if doing that gives us a special bond that very few can have and with me being your bodyguard in all, it helps me get to you in a jam and since you get into more than plenty of them…" Kushina teasingly smiled while giggling and Naruto smirked.

"Come on, Kushi-chan, I don't get in that much trouble." Naruto said.

"Oh?" Kushina knew better.

"What? We've still have heads on our shoulders and are breathing every second so it isn't that bad, right?" Naruto said while rubbing the back of his neck and Kushina nudged him.

"Fair enough." The redhead affectionately smiled before either of them continued talking until she started to bring him home.

"Do you think Pervy Sage is all right?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, you know just as good as I do that Master Jiraiya has walked away in one piece from things worse than some boiling water." Kushina said.

"Ya know; Mom's punches are a worse deal than that so I'm sure he's cooling his heels until the next time he gathers some research." Naruto said.

"And if I catch you peeking with him again…" Kushina's voice becoming choler to where it made him nearly jump out of his skin with fear.

"I'll be good!" Naruto said.

"In that case, perfect." Kushina said as they arrived at the Hokage Mansion and chatted with the blonde's family while sitting next to Naruto.

"I take it you and Naruto-kun have had at your usual amount of ramen?" Shizune asked.

"Guilty as charged, Dattebane." Kushina smiled while rubbing the back of her head and Tsunade's eyes fell on Naruto from the redhead being the one responsible for introducing him to ramen to begin with.

"Well, everyone has their hobbies. Right, Mom?" Naruto said.

"And just what do you mean by that?" Tsunade asked.

"I've got my love of ramen and you've got your love of saké…" Naruto said.

"My saké is good for the skin, Naruto." Tsunade said and all of Shizune, Kushina, and Naruto exchanged doubtful glances that the expert medic's good looks were the results of her alcohol addiction.

"Problem?" The blonde said.

"No, Mom." Naruto answered.

"Good, and Kushina?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes?"

"Did you see Jiraiya at all today?" Tsunade asked with both the redhead and her cousin slightly keeping calm faces at the question.

"Not that I can remember, 'tebane." Kushina said.

"Does he owe you money again?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, and I'll bet he's breaking all Three Prohibitions as we speak." Tsunade said.

"I wouldn't put that past him." Naruto agreed.

 _The Next Day_

"The remnants of the Prajñā Group have been terrorizing nearby lands?" Kushina asked Minato as she stood in his office.

"Yes, the intel retrieved from Itachi confirms their presence is close to the Land of Fire." Minato answered and Kushina then got an idea.

"Lord Hokage, can I make a request for this mission?" Kushina asked.

"What's on your mind?" Minato asked.

"If you approve, I'd like to request bringing Naruto with me to fight against these guys." Kushina said and Minato thoughtfully smiled at this before accepting. Not long afterwards, she stood at the gate with Naruto arriving next to her and she regarded the blonde.

"All right, Naruto, they should be around the area of the Tenchi Bridge given their last known approximation." Kushina said.

"With the two of us, this shouldn't be too hard; crazed ANBU or not." Naruto said and Kushina smiled.

"So long as we stick to the formation, they won't know what hit them, Dattebane." Kushina said.

"Count on it!" The blonde grinned before the Jinchuuruki duo took off running and around two days later, Kushina walked through a trail with Naruto nowhere in sight. The redhead shortly heard the sound of rustling nearby and kept on her way without fear until voices shouted from above.

"Earth Release: Rock Collapse!" shouted many shinobi with the alert Kushina looking skyward as several rock formations started to fall down onto her and she countered the falling rock with Adamantine Attacking Chains tearing through most of it. As the Prajñā Group exposed themselves to launch their weapons at the redhead, Naruto and the true Kushina appeared to knock the masked beings back while the chakra chains defended the shadow clone below.

"Even if that's a clone, touch her and you're all dead!" Naruto bellowed while they launched their unique kunai at the Jinchuuruki and the shadow clone below formed the barrier of Adamantine Sealing Chains around the area. Now that the savage group of ANBU couldn't escape, Naruto and Kushina landed on the ground before bumping fists and giving the other strong looks.

"Ready, Kushi-chan?" Naruto said.

"Ready, Dattebane!" Kushina declared as the two utilized the chakra of their respective halves and mutually entered their 9-tailed Version 1 states before blitzing at great speed. As the lead Prajñā jumped to a safe distance, she observed Kushina using Adamantine Attacking Chains to impale the nearest ANBU with her chakra tails swinging about into any who dared to attack her and Naruto used Ōdama Rasengan on the head of the closest foe.

Catching sight of another oncoming Prajñā, he grabbed the masked shinobi before thrashing him against the ground and skewering the heart of another before springing back. He now stood back to back against Kushina and they exchanged a glance before nodding to the other just as her chakra chains were launched against their opponents again.

With his chakra arms connecting with her shroud, the tips of the chains formed Ōdama Rasengan just as they slammed into the Prajñā ANBU and created shockwaves throughout the area. Naruto and Kushina then looked to see the lead Prajñā attacking with a mad cackle and they set into action to catch her in their chakra arms.

Launching her towards them, Naruto and Kushina used the Rasengan-powered chakra chains to strike her into the ground as she was entirely obliterated from the attack. The duo looked around them to see the scattered remains of the Prajñā group and looked back at where their leader had been.

"Think it was suicide?" Kushina asked.

"As crazy as they were, something tells me they have too much pride for that." Naruto answered as the shadow clone suspended the barrier and vanished before the pair began to leave. In the midst of traveling back home, night had taken effect before the pair noticed a river and the blonde got an idea.

"Hey, Kushi-chan, how much do you want to bet there's a plunge pool nearby?" Naruto said and Kushina gave him a sly look from his inheriting of Tsunade's poor notion of betting.

"Hmm, I'll tell you if I think of somethin'." Kushina smiled before they run down the river and eventually came to find Naruto was very right as they stood atop a roaring waterfall. They marveled at the plunge pool below and Kushina looked to Naruto.

"Amazing, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Kushina answered before he sprang down to the pool and stood on the surface before running his hand through the water. Nodding in approval at the temperature caused by the night's fairly warm weather, he looked back to see Kushina land behind him gliding her hand through the water and smiled.

"Hey, Naruto, how about you stand watch first?" Kushina asked.

"Stand watch for what?" Naruto asked with confusion and Kushina looked to him while undoing her ponytail.

"I'm gonna wash up real quick and what better person than you to keep me safe while that happens?" Kushina sweetly smiled while caressing his whiskers he had developed since his time of receiving Kurama and he immediately held his thumb up to the redhead.

"You can count on me!" Naruto grinned.

"Perfect. Now go on." Kushina sweetly said before Naruto leaped out of the plunge pool and she smiled after him as she started to undress. A little while later, he and the unit of shadow clones guarded the area and he wondered how Kushina was doing before chuckling.

" _You know that peeking at Kushina is going to make you a dead man, Naruto."_ Yang Kurama said.

" _You're only young once, ya know."_ Naruto said.

" _You might have the stamina of both the Uzumaki and Senju, but are you really going to push your luck like that?"_ Kurama asked.

" _Unless you go blabbing to her, I've got nothing to worry about."_ Naruto answered before diving into the river and letting the current bring him to the falls. Using his chakra to cling the underwater rocks, he poked his head out of the water and gazed down to see Kushina's clothes on a rock outside the plunge pool before his eyes settled on the beauty herself.

She stood beneath the falls running her fingers through her hair and Naruto was awestruck at the long legs and full breasts that had been the stars of his wet dreams for years. Grinning, he continued watching her bathe and he slightly leaned closer from feeling his erection throbbing in his trousers.

It was then something wrapped around his hand and lifted it to see it was of Kushina's chakra chains from beneath her foot that had been placed up the wall with his face growing pale with fear. Looking back at Kushina, the redhead shot him a dangerous look and he yelled as he jumped out of the water to run before finding himself bound in chakra chains until she yanked him down.

" _Kurama, you promised not to tell her!"_ Naruto yelled only to have the fox laugh.

" _I never promised you anything. I know you said_ _ **I**_ _couldn't tell Kushina, but you never said the other half of me couldn't either."_ Kurama snidely laughed as Kushina clutched her cousin and started to noogie him as her hair flowed in its state of anger.

"It's a good number of years too early for you to peep at me and get away with it, ya know!" Kushina barked as Naruto tried to break away from his bodyguard only to have her sweep her foot against the back of his heels and he fell back into the water. Starting to swim, Kushina sprang at him and clutched him like a crocodile refusing to let its prey escape while Naruto obeyed his fear.

" _Any other time or place, I'd be enjoying this…"_ Naruto thought before she let go of him and he gasped for air as she came at him again with her hand reaching out to him.

"Wait!" Naruto shierked while shielding his groin and Kushina stopped in her tracks before eyeing him until she started laughing mischievously.

"I guess I got you wetter than I had planned." Kushina laughed while the perplexed Naruto looked at her.

"Planned? Am I missing some here?" Naruto asked and Kushina gripped her sides as she kept laughing at her cousin's denseness.

"Come on, Naruto. Did you think I wasn't expecting you to try peeping at me after I told you I was going to bathe here?" Kushina continued to laugh as it all started to make sense to Naruto.

"You were setting me up with another one of your practical pranks?" Naruto asked.

"We have a winner!" Kushina said while rubbing his spikes.

"Ya know, you won't get any warmer from keeping those clothes on so why not hop in?" Kushina said while lying back in the water and letting herself float as Naruto shot out of the water. In a short span of time, the blonde's clothes were on the same rock as her own and he dived into the water.

"Kushi-chan, you are full of too many surprises." Naruto giddily said.

"You know it, Naruto." Kushina agreed as the blonde arose in the falls and lathered his body with the water in relaxation with the redhead looking on in wonderment at his physique. Though she w in the falls and lathered his body with the water in relaxation with the redhead looking on in wonderment at his physique. Though she had seen most of his body over the years in guarding him, she looked at the size of his growth and watched the water run down his body in admiration.

" _And I thought his Mom was the only well-endowed Senju in the family."_ Kushina flushed as he noticed her reaction.

"Someone's sure a Red Hot Habanero right now; what's got your eye, Kushi-chan?" Naruto teased while running his hands through his soaked locks in the same fashion she had done earlier and she looked away from him.

"It's nothing, Naruto. I'm just thinking about something else." Kushina said.

"Something other than me?" Naruto said while flexing his biceps and Kushina got to her feet to stand next to him. With her amethyst eyes looked right into his azure ones, she rested her hands on his shoulders and leaned in close to him.

"You shouldn't tease the woman you trust the most, Naruto, since you'll never know she'll get you back!" Kushina said before taking him by surprise in the form of wrapping her arms around him in a playful bear-hug to where they fell back into the water with a splash and the pair arose laughing.

"See?" The redhead grinned before Naruto watched her stand over him on the surface and he became frozen upon looking at her slender physique toned from years of training. If her shapely legs weren't enough to drive him wild with nosebleeds, it was those c-cups only slighter bigger than that of grapefruits and the water dripping off them made their sex appeal raise as he stared at them.

"Who's the red one now, Naruto, hmmm?" Kushina teased as he flushed at her as she continued to stare at his whiskered face and she kneeled down to meet him at eye level. Though she had intended to further tease him, she didn't expect his lips to smother hers mere seconds later and the redhead became flustered at this before springing back.

"Sorry, Kushi-chan; just got caught in the moment and you were super-hot and…" Naruto started to explain before Kushina placed her hands on either side of his head and he nearly expected her to put the squeeze on him. To his surprise, the kiss was returned via a softer connection with her fingers moving through his hair and Kushina's eyes were the first to close as his remained wide with surprise that she wasn't clobbering him.

Nonetheless, his eyes eventually shut upon melting into the kiss as he arose from the water and ran his fingers through the fiery locks as they rose to their feet. Despite the shared urge to feel up the others fit forms, they patiently held out on this in favor of caressing the other's head until Naruto's hand moving to her back and copping a feel of her greatly rounded ass to deepened the kiss.

" _The lust of a teenage boy…I may not get out alive, Dattebane."_ Kushina told herself as she felt Naruto's member poking against her loins and her cheeks stayed red at his foreskin beginning to leak pre-cum onto her. She soon felt his tongue making its way into her chops before welcoming it and the pair only slightly opened their jaws to verse tongues.

Naruto groaned as her tongue put up a good battle of licks against his while he still groped at her rear and felt her perky chest pressing into his heart. Though neither of them had any prior experience in doing this, they kept at tasting the other before Kushina, without taking her lips off him pounced on her cousin and fell back into the water once again.

Moments later, Kushina lay back in a shallow area of the water with Naruto alongside her while lovingly framing her face and she tenderly trailed her finger down his highest whisker mark until it rested just above his groin.

"You've gotten so hard just from seeing me like this; I'm so flattered." Kushina flirtingly said while lightly nudging him.

"Only the best for you, Kushi-chan, and speaking of the best…" Naruto said with his eyes falling to her pink nipples that he could tell were dying for his attention and she seductively smiled at him.

"Then what are you watching for?" Kushina said while folding her arms behind her head to make her chest bounce a single time and needing no further invitation, the blonde moved close to her chest. He licked at the buds while palming and caressing the rest of the pliable flesh once they were in his hold.

To say he was amazed by their texture would be an understatement as Kushina approvingly held his head to her chest and looked on at his pleasing of her bosom. Now kissing the desirable tits, he listened to Kushina's mewls gradually becoming louder and started tweaking them with his kisses now going to the tops of her breasts.

" _He's been reading Master Jiraiya's books again…"_ Kushina realized as Naruto toyed with her chest and observed her tits growing harder from his touch as he continued on. In the midst of doing this, he would occasionally look down at her crotch until he found streams running down her creamy inner thighs and smirked.

"Kushi-chan, at the rate you're getting wet, you won't last a chance at drying off." Naruto said and her cheeks puffed while narrowing her eyes at him.

"Don't you tease me…" Kushina started before crying out from his gnawing now taking effect on her bosom and his canines carefully chewing at her flesh contemporaneously with licking the bud. The redhead flushed at his actions and looked down at his throbbing cock before her flushing face became mischievous as she moved one hand from behind her head to reach down.

Naruto groaned from Kushina beginning to stroke and pump his cock with his pre-cum shortly running down her hand as her face grew a deeper shade of red from the intense heat his extension carried to where she wondered if she'd actually be burned by it. The blonde's tongue danced on his cousin's nipple before moving to the other and her touch caused his balls to tighten with her smile becoming naughty at his reaction.

Adrenaline running through their already high levels, Naruto and Kushina continued teasing and groping at the other until one last throb in her hands was the last straw for him. The blonde got atop Kushina before she framed either side of his face and rested her forehead against his as they looked into the others eyes.

After yet another rearranging of positions took place, Kushina's womanhood was now above Naruto's mouth and his cock was in front of her mouth before he licked her vaginal lips. She eagerly smiled from his fingers and tongue working magic on her lower region while she moved the peeks of her breasts to his hilt to stir her tongue around the head of his foreskin.

Drawing out more of his seeping pre-cum from just tracing the head, Kushina brushed her locks to the side to grip his cannon and once again pump it from top to bottom while covering the top in her spittle. The younger Senju similarly traced her lower lip in repeated motions with his fingers as his thumbs kept her entrance open and he peered inside in the midst of tasting her clit.

" _Bingo!"_ Naruto thought upon seeing how wet she was within while she blew on his tip once it had been lathered to her satisfaction and she licked her lips a final time. Seconds later, to both their surprises, Naruto's tongue had entered Kushina's tunnels the same moment her mouth was on what she wasn't grasping and they didn't let this coincidence stand in their way.

While Kushina sucked on her cousin's tower and stroked away at the rest of him with her fingers occasionally rubbing his balls, he tasted her inner walls as far as his tongue could travel within her moistness. Breathing through her nose at his cock reaching her down the minute he thrust, her blush hadn't abandoned her face while working her head on his rod and marveled at his size while she began to wonder how big he would feel inside of her.

This spelled good news for Naruto as her tunnels became wetter from just the thought of taking him in and he felt his pre-cum that escaped Kushina's mouth running down his rising cock onto his testicles along with her spittle as they grew tighter for the duration of the position. Not long afterwards, Naruto's spunk sprayed into the inside of Kushina's throat while her orgasm did likewise his tongue and they took their time at tasting the mutually raw releases.

Kushina swallowed the younger shinobi's viscous seeds while managing to keep a majority of them from escaping her lips and focused on the task at hand. Lifting her head when she was done, she gave his length a parting kiss before he moved from beneath her and placed her on her back.

She eagerly smiled up at him while moving closer to her womanhood and wrapping his fingers around his length to bring himself closer to her genital lips. Kushina looked down as the head of his cannon pushed through her lower flaps and claimed her virginity with her eyes glistening in awe at her caverns being spread by his hardness.

As virginal blood leaked from her pussy into the water, she affectionately placed her hand on his face while using the other to lock fingers with him and he rested his free palm atop her breast. With their amorous stares remaining, Kushina shook her hips right as Naruto began thrashing his way into her depths and she cried out upon feeling her cervix getting rammed against countless times by the power his foreskin possessed.

Kushina marveled at his tenacity as she received his thrusts while his speed picked up over time and he did the same at her narrow innards squeezing his hardness with her breast squishing against his palm as it heaved. The pair smiled at the other as their hips worked together in sync and pleased the other with each move.

The redhead cried out from how far his hardness flew into her depths as the water surrounding them began to move about and he leaned forward in order to kiss her forehead. Using her hand to keep him steady, she lifted her head from the water with their lips finding the other with their shared moans becoming muffled and he kept at groping the lovely c-cup moving about in his hold.

" _Kushi-chan's insides are so hot and slippery!"_ The blonde thought as he moved about within her welcoming caverns as her hips worked against his own and grinded his thundering cannon with her hand now resting on the back of his head to keep their kiss for the time being. Naruto and Kushina's tongues reunited in an addictive licking match and the constriction of her tunnels on him fastened with each lunge of his groin against her own.

His testicles arose in his genital pouch as they swung forward and were coated from the arousal juices running from Kushina's entrance with his glory expanding in size from his semen massing within. With their fingers still grasping the other, neither of the holds lessened at all while he gripped her tit before tugging on it and she groaned from this while stroking the back of his head.

Sweat cascaded down Naruto's fit body as he channeled his glory between Kushina's legs and she felt his impacts echoing throughout her body each time he plunged into her warmth. They eventually brought the kiss to an end with Kushina moving her hand back to frame his face and caress his whisker marks.

He freed her tit before licking it and moving his head to the other orb to give it some much-desired attention as it bobbed about. Kushina's eyes shut as she became lost to the pleasure she received from their actions and felt his widening inside of her caverns that had quickened thanks to both her breasts being pleased.

"Are you prepared, Kushi-chan?" Naruto moaned as he plowed forward and she caressed his jawline while smiling up at him.

"Give me your all and don't hold back!" Kushina squealed at his cock rubbing her insides and he stopped licking her bud to start on her neck with their fingers staying together throughout it all. At the end of her rope, she moaned at the top of her lungs as her fluids erupted onto his manhood to where his own release shot back against hers and either orgasms showered from her entrance.

What didn't decorate Naruto's lap landed in the water only to be joined by the fluids that dripped off him and she caressed his face even long after the orgasm came to an end. The cousins unclasped their fingers and she playfully nipped his lower lip before ultimately sealing them in a kiss.

After rearranging themselves, they moved to the center of the plunge pool where she faced away from him and he picked her up by the underside of her legs. Naruto planted her entrance onto his swollen pride before she started bucking her hips and bringing her tunnels crashing down on him once again.

Naruto countered by shooting his erection upright through her womanhood while her breasts quaked into the air and the blonde started walking through the water as he thrust into his elder cousin all the while. He eventually stood beneath the waterfall and watched the cool water run down his endeared redhead's slender body as her nipples enjoyed the sensation.

"Kushi-chan is sure having a good time." Naruto again teased her and her eyes teared at feeling her innards being stirred about by his cock's propelling force. Keeping his hands on the underside of her long legs, he licked against her nape and she looked back at him before resting her arm on the crook of his neck with her hand settling on his shoulder.

With a firm balance, Kushina reached down to fondle and toy with his testicles as this went on and she purred at this as she drew groans of satisfaction from him. She smiled upon feeling them swell in her palm and he nuzzled her nape between his series of licks.

The redhead's narrow pussy continued to suck him into her depths while riding his tower and the water trailed down either of them as any continued amount of sweat was now impossible. Feeling his cock's vibration become erratic again, his teeth gritted and she resumed her high levels of squealing from her labia being rammed into with breath-taking force.

Kushina's violet eyes sparkled upon his semen and her juices spraying from her folds before the water dissolved it mere seconds upon release. Panting but far from exhausted, he freed her legs and arched one out of the water with his pistons starting once again.

She still held onto his shoulder as he placed his forehead on hers and Kushina continue to smile as his hand went around her side before settling on her jiggling flesh. Squeezing and kneading away at the flesh, the cousins continued to look into the other's eyes while her raised leg gave his member enough room to thrust into her tunnels and this time she felt her G-spot being struck repeatedly with tears start falling from her eyes.

With her squeals becoming aroused screams of pleasure, she and Naruto took to licking the other's lips until they settled on tasting the other and he seized her tit between his finger and thumb. The redhead cupped her free orb and caressed it with her tongue versing his in the meantime of his cock jetting into her tunnels.

Kushina naughtily giggled once again as she now licked his neck as he had done earlier and then followed through by nibbling. Naruto held his cousin close to him as he shot into her wetness and plowed against her weak spot with her lust being driven higher by this.

The mixed sounds of moaning and lustful cries went high into the air to where they were only drowned by the sound of the falls and her eyes started to ascend into her skull with the sole thought in her mind being his cock relentlessly clobbering her womb. Kushina finished nibbling on Naruto's neck and left behind a brightly glowing hickey that she slowly licked against just in time for his seeds and her juices to spray within her for the third time.

Despite her lust-addled state of mind, she kept her hand on her breast and used the feeling in order to squeeze out as much of his substance as her womanhood could manage. Though she accomplished this feat, she was satisfied to see he had yet to go limp as more of his seeds foamed down his member and it wasn't long until he struck deep into her depths.

After numerous rounds that lasted well into the earliest hours of the morning, Naruto and Kushina stood against the other in embrace with either of them remaining speechless for a time until they eventually got dressed and continued home arrive at first light. After reporting to Minato, the pair left his office and exchanged glances with the amorous spark in either of their eyes still remaining.

"I'm off to bed." Kushina said and Naruto smiled at this.

"Mind if I join you?" Naruto asked.

"You're not tired at all, are you?" Kushina slyly smiled.

"Nope, 'ttebane." "Naruto teasingly said with the pair making their way to her place with zero intent to sleep.

 _Years later in the Hokage Mansion_

"Good work, Kurumi." Kushina said to a whiskered young girl sporting red hair and blue-violet eyes stirring some stew and she looked up at her with a smile.

"Ya know, it'll be so yummy." Kurumi said and Kushina smiled at her youngest daughter before she stepped down off the stool she was on to run off. Kurumi came to see an identical yet preteen girl looking out the window and grinning mischievously until she noticed her.

"Hey, Kurumi." The girl, Katsura, said.

"Dinner's almost ready." Kurumi said and before Katsura could say anything else, a blonde boy with red streaks and ultramarine eyes appeared.

"He's here." Menma said before he and Katsura moved past their youngest sibling and made their way to the door where Jiraiya appeared with a boy and girl around their age. The other boy was slightly younger than Menma and resembled Kushina with his swaying bright red hair and violet eyes and the girl next to him was blonde with identical eyes.

"Hey, kids!" Jiraiya said.

"Hi, Pervy Sage." Kurumi sweetly said.

"Now, now, Kurumi-chan, you don't have to call me that before your Otou-chan does." Jiraiya smiled.

"I don't." Kurumi genuinely smiled and Katsura grinned before stepping close to Jiraiya.

"So, Pervy Sage, are you going to pay us back yet?" Menma asked and he nervously chuckled.

"I haven't been able to come up with the money yet, but I'll do it soon." Jiraiya said and the girl standing next to him frowned.

"You said that the last time!" Nariko said.

"I thought men never went back on their word." The other boy, Yahiko, said and Jiraiya became flustered.

"This things take time, all right?" Jiraiya said and as he moved, a loud jiggling sound was heard before the children all looked to the other.

"What was that?" Katsura said while narrowing her eyes.

"Nothing but your bright imagination, Katsura." Jiraiya laughed before Nariko and Yahiko sprang in front of him.

"You got coins?! Don't be holding out on us!" Nariko barked and the nervous Jiraiya stepped into the house nonchalantly.

"It's money for some research, is all." Jiraiya said and Katsura looked to Kurumi with Menma.

"All right, Kurumi-chan. Do just like we practiced." Menma said to the young girl before she nodded and returned to the kitchen to see Kushina setting down her ladle. Her apron was then tugged a single time and her eyes fell down to Kurumi looking back with her eyes big as saucers.

"What's the matter, Kurumi?" Kushina asked.

"Okaa-San, if Pervy Sage borrowed money from us when he took us to that festival in Tanzaku Town and hasn't payed what he owes, what do we do?" Kurumi said and Kushina's eyes narrowed before she rose.

"I'll be right back." Kushina said before marching to the front door.

"Master Jiraiya, what is the meaning of this, Dattebane?!" Kushina said to the Toad Sage and he backed in fear as the children took off from the room.

"I can explain everything! I only took it so they wouldn't spend all their savings and…" Jiraiya said before reaching into his pocket and fished out his wallet to find it completely empty.

"First, you take their money and now you're taunting them about it?" Kushina said.

"They robbed me!" Jiraiya shouted and the redhead's hair began to stand up.

"You're going to pay them all back, right? **RIGHT?!"** Kushina ferociously grinned and Jiraiya yelled in terror.

 _ **Upstairs**_

"Good work, Kurumi." Menma said as the kids sat in Katsura's room as she counted the money that Nariko had snagged from Jiraiya's wallet and gave her siblings their fair share as Naruto ran downstairs to prevent his wife's temper from putting Jiraiya in the hospital.

"Here's your half, Kurumi." Katsura said as she handed Kurumi her earned share.

"Seeing Pervy Sage get clobbered by Okaa-san is funny, but are you sure this is right to take money like this?" Kurumi asked.

"We talked about this, Kurumi. What we're taking is interest." Nariko smiled.

"Yeah, the more we take from him now, the less he'll owe use later, okay?" Menma smiled and Kurumi looked at the money for a time.

"Well, when you put it that way…" Kurumi said and the children all stored their fair share before returning downstairs in time to see Jiraiya stagger out of the door looking like he had seen a ghost with Kushina's fierce face becoming her usual motherly smile.

"Dinner's on, kids." Naruto said and after a while, the Senju family all sat down to dinner.

"Y'know, kids, the same thing happened to me at the same festival when I was your age." Naruto said.

"How'd he pay you back?" Menma asked.

"Well, your Okaa-san taught me a clever prank to pull with a shadow clone disguised as someone else and…" Naruto started to say and Kushina playfully frowned at him.

"And what happened next?" The interested Nariko said and Naruto tried thinking of an excuse to avoid telling them he used his Sexy Jutsu to fool Jiraiya into returning his money.

"I used my Transformation to trick him and he literally handed the money he owed me like that." Naruto said.

"Wait a minute; he had more money the whole time?" Yahiko said.

"That's right, kiddo and that research of his drives him to do crazy things." Naruto said.

"Yeah, nasty stuff." Katsura frowned with Kushina smiling at her.

"Let that be a lesson not to pick up any of his habits." Kushina reminded her children and they all nodded in agreement. As general conversation went on, Minato, Tsunade, and Shizune arrived to take them on a trip and they gathered their luggage.

"Listen up, kids, do not pick up your Grandmother's habit of gambling. I cannot stress that enough." Kushina said to her children and Tsunade laughed as she smiled at her cousin-turned-in-law.

"Kushina, do you really distrust my gambling that much?" Tsunade asked in a mock hurt voice.

"Not at all, Tsunade, Dattebane." Kushina said and Minato gently pat the top of Kurumi's head as she picked up Tonton while she softly oinked.

"We'll be careful, Naruto-kun, Kushina." Shizune said.

"Have fun, kids." Naruto said after he and Kushina gave them farewell hugs.

"We will." The Senju siblings all said as Tsunade began to lead them out the door and Minato smiled.

"See you two in a few weeks." Minato smiled.

"Right, Dad." Naruto and Kushina both spoke before he shut the door with Menma alongside him.

"Catch ya later." Menma smiled as the family left as Naruto looked to his wife setting her apron on the chair table.

"Kushi-chan, you know the kids will be fine with Mom and Dad, don't you?" Naruto said.

"I do, Naruto, but Gramps Hashirama is the reason Tsunade started gambling and I'm afraid the children will be the same and…" Kushina started to say before Naruto looped his arm around her side and laughed.

"You worrywart, I've just the thing to take your mind off that." Naruto and Kushina smiled at her younger husband.

"Does it have to do with the table?" Kushina smiled and the blonde winked.

* * *

I'm finally done and now I've got some explaining to do: I've been a NarutoxKushina fan since early 2016 and I actually meant to write this story back then before life in general kept me from writing it until now. When I called the NarutoxKushina couple a backwater hick pairing back in my last NarutoxMei story, my friend _**Forever United We Fall**_ happened to be one of the reviewers on that story and explained to me that he supported the NarutoxKushina pairing because love has no boundaries even with incest.

At first, I scoffed at this but my to surprise the next year, a NarutoxKushina pic I came across on DeviantArt didn't bother me as much as anything featuring the pairing normally would and it occurred to me that his words had struck a chord with me.

After a while, I started wondering about doing my own NarutoxKushina story but the problem remained: how do you handle a pairing as controversial as this and the answer was simple: make it your own. Nothing against other NarutoxKushina lemon writers but I've noticed a rare thing in their stories is that most of them never explain how they become a couple where it's just one day they come on each other or more recently, Kushina does something to Naruto while he's asleep before doing it again awake.

I'll repeat those are not insults but the only two NarutoxKushina writers that have given reasons for how they get together in being mother and son are _**Tsukune08**_ and _**LemonSage**_. Following in their footsteps, the NarutoxKushina stories I plan to do in the future will give reasons for why they're a couple despite being mother and son until I've done it enough times to where it is moot and the title of this story needed to be something where the name literally says it all.

Despite this being the only story I'll make where Naruto and Kushina are cousins, this is part of my plan to make the couple as my own by making two interpretations of them as a couple and it makes me one of the few NaruKushi writers to have a story where he takes her virginity outside of time travel or them being unrelated people (or Kushina having a regenerative hymen if something to that effect exists out there).

I hope you liked Naruto and Kushina's children because the next time they show up, they will be his sons/brothers and daughters/sisters in my future NarutoxKushina stories if I come up with something and the fact of them having children together is another rarity in the Uzumakicest community. Though most NarutoxKushina stories mention her as having become pregnant by him or them having a ton of kids, I think it'd be a step in the direction I'm going for by actually showing the kids and having them be fine with the fact their father is actually their older brother.

If it hasn't hit home yet, NarutoxKushina has now become my 2nd favorite Naruto pairing and I love it so much that it stands a good chance of replacing NarutoxHinata as my all-time favorite Naruto couple. Don't get me wrong; I'll always love NarutoxHinata but NarutoxKushina is forbidden love in the eyes of general society (mostly modern society) and gives me more to work with than the opposites attract coupling.

Since I'm known for bringing dead characters back to life in my Naruto tales, Kushina will be brought back from the dead if I come up with a believable reason for her to be alive and not Minato since I'm not into Netorare or Netori and join his usual harems of Samui, Hinata, Tsunade, Mei, etc.

In comes more good news for some as Sasuke's mother Mikoto will also be brought back to life and join Naruto's harem if I'm able to think of a way how to do it. What of Sasuke you ask? So far, chances are he might not have survived his final battle with Naruto in the stories where he's paired with Mikoto and that's I have for the time being.

Some will ask me if Kaguya, Tsume, and Yoshino will also join the harems and I can't make any promises but I think of something that works out…

Most are you must be thinking the fact I'm in _**AkashXD's**_ Uzumakicest community means I talked to him and I know how he's doing but I'm sorry to say I don't. In fact, I got lucky and managed to find two lovely ladies who knew him personally enough to give me a part in his Uzumakicest community as its newest member for some time; both of their identities I'll keep secret so no one bothers them with a dozen questions they'll never hear the end of.

Though they didn't tell me what happened to _**AkashXD,**_ the subtle way they talked about him has left me in no mood to find his whereabouts and I ask that any of you who know the truth about him keep it to yourselves out of respect for him.

Do I have any more incest pairings planned? Not really but I'd love to do a Hanabi x Boruto lemon though he'd have to be older and much more mature compared to what he is known for. Again, love that's forbidden by general society means more material for stories to work with.

I hope you all enjoy this story and leave behind a review if you please but should any of you hate the fact that I now will do NarutoxKushina lemons, I'll remind you that no one is forcing you to read them but yourselves and that if I hated the pairing for ages only to have it become one of my favorites, the very same thing could likely happen to you as well and besides, even I had enough dignity to never go after other NaruKushi writers just to vent about how much I hated the pairing.

Until next time, catch ya later.


End file.
